


“Wait a second.. are you jealous?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Wait a second.. are you jealous?”

Caroline could feel Klaus eyes boring into the back of her head as sat and listened to the man in front of her.

“That’s amazing…” She said leaning forward and placing her hand over the stranger’s, “You should tell me more…maybe back at yours?” She said softly, tracing his finger with her own. The man was starstruck for a moment not quite believing his good fortune.

“Yeah…yeah lets go” he said standing up a little to fast and knocking over his drink. “Fuck” he muttered his breath brushing the front of his pants. 

“Whoops” Caroline said gathering her things, “Should we go?” 

The man nodded, “I’ll go and get the car” and he left to collect his keys from the front desk. 

Caroline felt him before he spoke, the tiny warm breath along the back of her neck, the arm that wrapped around her stomach pulling her back into a warm chest.

“What are you playing at?”He breathed his lips brushing her neck, sending a shudder down her spine. 

“Fancy meeting you here” She gasped, his lips had met her ear lob. 

“Coy doesn’t suit you love. I’ll ask again, what are you playing at?” His hands were both now holding he waist, making her unable to pull away.

“I’m letting a nice man by me a drink and then I assume that he will fuck my brains out.” she said matter of factly. Klaus growled spinning her around. 

“When did you get into town?” he asked, bushing the new bangs out of her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were here? Did you think I wouldn’t want to see you?” he asked a tone of worry filling his voice. Caroline really looked at him for the first time. He has dark circles under his eyes and he looked more pale then he had the last time she had seen him.

“That’s a lot of questions for a woman. Maybe you should buy me a drink first or would you rather I spent my night with the likes of him” He baited, pointing over his shoulder at her date that was now chatting up a different blonde.

“Never” Klaus said pulling her closer to him. “Never” He repeated.

“Wait a second.. are you jealous?” Caroline asked, leaning back to met his eye-line. 

Klaus eyes narrowed, “what do you think” he asked, leading her over to his seats.


End file.
